


Polish

by madamesizzle



Series: Nico and Levi imagines that aren't sex cause sometimes i feel that way [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamesizzle/pseuds/madamesizzle
Summary: Levi paints his nails, Nico likes it*not edited





	Polish

**Author's Note:**

> hope this doesn't suck

It’s Sunday night and Levi is getting ready for the new school day tomorrow. His weekly tradition carrying on, watching whatever show he was currently binge watching. On his laptop and painting his nails. This week, he’s watching Black-ish and painting his nails a light blue. It takes him about 30 minutes, due to him becoming distracted from the show and wanting to let the nails dry as well as possible.

When they are dry, top coat and all, he puts his laptop on his desk, plugs it in, then climbs into his bed, staring at his phone for a few hours, then passing out eventually.

——  
Monday 

Levi is a quiet kid, he always had been. He keeps to himself in class, often day dreaming about random things. He always get his work done in class, but lately he’s been distracted by a very attractive guy in his class, Nico Kim. 

He has known Nico his whole life, but they’ve barely spoken. They have been in multiple classes together and they sometimes say hi, but it’s not very often. That’s why when Nico approached him after English class one day, Levi was slightly shocked.

“Hey, Levi,” Nico started, smiling down towards him.

“Um, h-hi, Nico,” Levi looked towards the floor, but quickly looked back up, not wanting to be rude.

“This is really random, but I noticed you’ve been painting your nails for a little while,” Levi blushes at the statement.

“Uh, yeah, I have been. Do you have a problem with it?” Levi knew it wasn’t “normal” for boys to pain their nails, so he wanted to stand up for himself, even if it’s to the beautiful Nico Kim.

“Oh god no! Sorry, it totally sounded like I do, I swear I don’t,” Nico is quick to correct himself, eyes widening, hand and arms flailing around trying to assure him it was not a problem. “I just, uh, I just wanted to let you know you look really, or, uh, it looks really good. You do a good job,” Nico looked to embarrassed, his hand coming up to his neck to scratch at it. Levi was very surprised at this confession. 

“Oh, wow. Thank you, Nico,” Levi wasn’t sure what else to say, he was taken aback by this. He’d always had a small crush on Nico, but it has definitely grown just from this one conversation.

“Yeah, no problem. Keep doing it, I really like, uh, I mean you’re really good at it. You know? Staying in the lines and such,” Levi laughs a little.

“Yeah, took a lot of practice, ha ha. But seriously, thank you. Most kids aren’t very accepting of it and like to make fun of me for it, so that means a lot to me,” Levi gives him a small smile and Nico looks concerned for a moment.

“The kids at this school suck, I’m sorry they’re doing that to you. If they do it anytime soon, let me know and I’ll handle it,” 

“That’s sweet, Nico, thank you,” He grabs Nico’s hand and gives it a small squeeze. Nico holds on a bit longer.

“Anytime. I better get going to my next class. I’ll see you later,” Nico leaves with a wink and one more hand squeeze

Levi watched him walk away and looked down at his nails, smiling to himself.

——  
Tuesday 

The next day Levi is walking in the halls, minding his business, when he heard the familiar voice of Alex Karev 

“Hey, Schmitt!” Levi sucked in a breath and turned around, facing Alex.

“Um, Hi, Alex,” Levi looked at him with raised eyebrows, not knowing what Alex would want this time.

“I see you painted your nails again, you know that’s a girl thing, right? You aren’t a girl Schmitt. Unless, you think you are?” Alex bombarded him.

“Alex, can we please not do this right now, I need to study for my AP physics test,” Levi begs him.

“Oh, so you admit you’re a girl? Is that what you’re saying” He was cut off by a deep voice.

“Yo, Alex, what are you doing?" Nico inquired while walking towards him, stepping between him and Levi.

“Nothing, but asking about his polish,” Alex said with fake innocence. 

“Well, dude, that’s none of your business, let him do his thing. Don’t bother him just because he chooses to express himself that way,” Alex mumbled something in return and walked away. Levi felt happy. Happy that Nico stood up for him and meant it. Nico turns around to face Levi, a sad smile on his face.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that,” Nico said to him, looking into his eyes.

“It’s okay, thank you for saying something to him,” Levi smiled with his eyes.

“It’s not okay. You shouldn’t be made fun of like that just because you added some pizzaz to your nails,” Levi laughed at that.

“Yeah, well, one day it won’t be seen as a weird thing,” Nico nodded his head and smiled.

“I don’t know if you’re taking suggestions, but I think red would look really good on you,” Levi blushed.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” They both smiled at each other, ignoring the world around them.

——  
Tuesday Night / Wednesday

After a long day at school and a few stolen glances with Nico after the incident with Karev, Levi finally got to his house. He did his homework, studied extra hard for AP physics, taking dance breaks every now and then to stay awake. He may be good at school, but that doesn’t mean he likes it.

He finally finishes around 7pm. He stalks down the stairs, trying to find something to make for dinner. He find ramen in the pantry and punches the air. He loves ramen, it’s easy to make and tastes good.

He puts the water on the stove, pretending to be on a cooking show as he gets out the extra seasonings he likes to put on it. When he’s done, he makes his way to his room again. 

Normally Levi likes to stick to his routine, but since Nico said he wanted to see Levi is red polish, Levi has been non-stop thinking about it. He is so willing to break his routine to peak Nico’s interest.

Levi grabs a bottle on acetone and cotton balls. He soaks them then applies them to his nails. He already set up his Hulu, so he focuses on Black-ish playing. After a few minutes the polish comes off. He applies some lotion to his hands because acetone dries out the skin on both the nail and the fingers. He grabs a bottle of red polish from his bathroom and begins to paint.

As he paints, he can’t help but think about Nico and his reaction. It’s literally been two days, but he really thinks him and Nico will go far together. The best relationships don’t need a time frame, they should just be natural. He was already hooked on Nico. Hell, he’s painting his nails a certain color because he was told he would look good in it. He is whipped.

He’s slightly concerned that Nico is only being friendly or just being nice because Levi gets made fun of. He’s sure it’s just his self doubt talking, so when he’s done with his nails, he gives himself a pep talk in the mirror.

“Listen here Levi, no more self-destruction. You are incredible, okay? You are adorable, smart, and if you can capture the eye of Nico freaking Kim, you can LITERALLY do anything. Not to mention, your nails are fantastic and if anyone hates them, it is not your fault, so don’t pay attention to them. You’re going to go to school tomorrow, show Nico your nails, and be the greatest you that you can be,” Levi is pointing to himself int he mirror, looking very intently at himself before taking a deep breath in and out.

He makes his way over to the bed and falls asleep.

On Wednesday, he didn’t see Nico in class. It bummed him out a little bit, he was excited to show him his nails. 

As Levi was walking to his usual lunch spot, his eyes looking at the ground, he feels a hand grab his wrist. He looks up and sees Nico, who was looking directly at his nails.

“I was wrong, it doesn’t look really good on you,” Levi’s heart stuttered, pulling his hand back, but Nico wouldn’t let go, “It looks fucking fantastic,” Levi smiled his widest smile and blushes. Nico kissed his hand and stared at his eyes for a moment. They both pull away and give each other a lingering look.

——  
Thursday

On Thursday, Nico doesn’t come to school. Levi notices because he’s not in his class and he’s also not where he normally sits at lunch. The day was mediocre at best for Levi. Nico makes his day a million times better. 

He drives home from school and as soon as he gets there, he goes to the kitchen to find a snack. His mom pops her head in from around the corner. 

“Oh Levi, your friend stopped by,” Levi looked at her confused.

“Um, what friend?”

“Nico, is what I think his name was?” Levi’s mouth opened, eyes widening. What would Nico be at his house for? How did he know where he lived?

“He stopped by and gave me this bag, said it was a present for you,” His mom teased him. Levi snatched the bag from her hands and ran upstairs, snack long forgotten. 

He closes the door to his room and throws his back pack on his bed, easier to open up this gift. It’s a small bag with a letter on it. His curiosity increases. It reads:

Hey, Levi! I know it’s probably weird that I came to your house to drop this off for you, but I actually live right down the street and saw you pull into your house one day. It’s creepy, I know, but I think You’ll like what I got you. I was going to give it to you at school, but I’m out of town for a football game. Text me Ince you get this, 420-666-1234  
From, Nico : )

Levi was jaw-dropped. He could not believe Nico did this. He set the letter beside him and looked in the bag. It was a bottle of light purple nail polish with a note on it saying:

This is my favorite color, I figured you’d be able to rock it ; )

Levi was blushing like mad. He got his phone out and began to text Nico.

From: Levi Schmitt  
Hi, Nico! This is Levi, I got your present. Thank you so much, I am definitely looking forward to wearing this one, haha.

About five minutes later, his phones pinged.

From: Nico Kim  
You’ll look amazing, I’m glad you like it. We should do something this weekend.

From: Levi Schmitt  
What day do you get back? And what do you have in mind?

From: Nico Kim  
I get back Saturday. And that, Levi, is a surprise.

From: Levi Schmitt  
Haha, okay. I’ll see you Saturday.

From: Nico Kim  
See you Saturday : )

Levi started his homework with a smile on his face.

——  
Friday

On Friday Levi spent the afternoon removing the red polish and then painting with the light purple. He cleaned his room, bought some snacks, tried to make himself appear well put together for when he and Nico were going to hang out tomorrow. He was way over thinking this, but it really wanted to believe that Nico liked his and that this was going somewhere,

——  
Saturday

Nico came over later in the evening, around 5pm. He knocks the door where Levi was eagerly waiting. He was dressed in some jeans and a maroon sweater, while Nico was wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Levi opens the door and gives him a once over, biting his lip.

“Hey, Nico, thanks for coming over,” Levi asks while inviting him in. 

“Haha, no problem. I mean it was my idea, but I’m happy to be here,” Nico smiled.

“Well, come in and we can go to my room,” Nico makes his way through the door.

“Wow, barely been here a minute and you’re already taking me up to your bedroom,” 

“Ha. Ha,” Levi deadpans, making Nico chuckle. He follows Levi up the stairs, getting a great view from where he’s at. He enters a room that has Levi written all over it. A desk full on homework, shelves full of books. Miscellaneous posters on the wall, and bed in the middle. He sees another door connected to it and sees that it is a bathroom. 

“This is awesome, it looks really cool,” Nico comments.

“Thanks,” Levi says and sits down on his bed.

Nico sits down next to him and looks at Levi. He has a major crush on the boy, and has had it for a while. He is so adorable, smart, unapologetically him. It was really admirable. 

“So, the thing I was referring to when we where texting was just that I bought you another bottle of nail polish,” Nico explained. Levi’s face lit up.

“Oh my gosh, Nico. This is awesome but I also really bad. I haven't gotten you anything,” Levi laughs as I hand his the bottle of black polish.

“Don't be. I knew you’d like it, so I got it for you. No worries,” Nico smiled at him. Levi looks to him and blushes.

“I think I know a way you could make it up to me,” Nico suggests. Levi’s head perked up.

“Oh yeah, and what would that idea be?” Nico leans closer to him.

“You could paint my nails,” Levi’s eyes widened and his smile brightened.

“Yes, yes! I have never painted anyone’s nails before. Oh my gosh, I’m so excited,” he gets up and rushes to the bathroom.

“You okay, Levi?” Nico asks laughing.

“Yeah, I just needed to get some tissues, and a top coat,” Levi said.

“A what?” Nico asked as Levi sat him on his desk chair, giving them a flat surface to work on. Levi brings over another chair from the hallway to sit on and places Nico’s hand over a tissue to not destroy the desk.

“A top coat. It seals in the polish and makes it shiny,” Levi explained. Nico is staring at him intently as Levi plucks away his cuticles. He is paying so much attention he hardly notices his skin being ripped.

“Uh, Nico?” Levi brings him out of his thoughts.

“Uh, huh,” 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You’ve been staring at my lips for a decent amount of time now. I’m done with the first layer,” Nico looks down and sees his nails painted. He clears his throat and speaks as Levi begins the second layer.

“Yeah, sorry about that. This may sound weird and hopefully I’m not out of my lane, but I really like you Levi,” Levi’s hand tenses for a moment before looking up to Nico reassuring him he’s listening and then turns back to the nails. “I think you’re ridiculously smart, so adorable, fantastic at painting nails, and anytime I see you, you brighten my day,” Levi looks up again, but this time he puts the brush back into the bottle and closes the lid, done with that layer.

He looks back up to Nico and leans in to kiss him. He places his hands on Nico’s jaw and kisses him deeply. Nico isn’t sure what to do with his hands because his nails were still wet, but he carefully places them on Levi’s face and continues the kiss.

After a few moments, they pulled back, slightly out of breath. Levi laughs and kisses Nico again, shorter this time. He bites on Nico’s lip and then lets it go, Nico is shocked. He did not expect that from Levi, but he loved every bit of it. 

Levi grabbed the top coat and quickly put it on. Nico smiling the whole way through. They smiled sweetly at each other, blushing. They were swooned for one another. 

“Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?” Nico asked. Levi smiled.

“As long as I get to call you mine,” They kissed again, both with dry nails with time.

“Dang, Schmitt, you really can paint nails,” Nico said as he inspected them, Levi giggling next to him.

Now on Sundays, he invites Nico to paint his nails with him.


End file.
